The Recued Love
by finch6
Summary: Levy McGarden was imprisoned in a tower ever since her stepfather Jose became king. She was forced to leave her friends until one found her after years. Kingdom au this is my first fanfiction so enjoy and i will update when i can.
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time in the continental plain of Ishtar, were the Kingdoms of Captiosus, Naurnos, Glacis,Ignis, and Tenebris.

The ruler of Captiosus was King Jose Porla, whom had taken the rightful throne from his step daughter,Levy McGarden. After Levy's Mother had passed, Jose had decided to lock away Levy in a tower so thatshe wouldn't take the throne from him. To make sure Levy could not escape, Jose had a monster of aman named Acnologia to break her spirit and visit every month to make sure she did not leave. Jose alsolimited contact of the princess of only her having a servant to bring her food, water, and to be cared for.Jose 's ally was the ruler of Tenebris, King Ivan, as they both were quite cruel and were enemies of theother kingdoms.

The ruler of Naurnos was a man named Metallicana Redfox and his wife, Grandine. They had twochildren, the oldest was a male named Gajeel, and the younger a girl named Wendy. Now before Josebecame king of Captiosus, Gajeel and Levy were betrothed and were actually really good friends. Thenafter Jose became king, Metalicanna asked him why Levy wasn't around much anymore. The answerwas pretty much a basic excuse of her being educated on how to act like a proper princess. Then after afew years it was that she was ill at the time. So, when they sent healers to the palace, the soldiers justlaughed. The healers complained to King Metalicana. This lead to the distrust between Captiosus andNaurnos.

The ruler of Glacis was Silver Fullbuster and his wife Mika Fullbuster. They had a son named Gray. Grayhad been friends with Gajeel and Levy for ages until Levy was put in the tower. After Levy left, he met agirl from Ignis named Juvia Lockser and fell for her hard.

The Ruler of Ignis was Igneel Dragneel and Kateri Dragneel. They had 2 sons, Zeref and Natsu. Zeref isthe quiet one and his friend Mavis often messed and cared for his little brother. Natsu fell for amerchant's daughter when they had hung out with Levy, Gray, and Gajeel. The Girl's name was LucyHeartfelia.

The last kingdom's ruler is Ivan Dreyar. He managed to pull off an a coup' . His son, Laxus hates his fatherand spies on him for Naurnos. He is planning his own coup detat against his father to avenge hisgrandfather, the late king Makarov.


	2. Escape of the Tower

Ch. 1

Levy POV

x

x

x

x

"Princess, your stepfather is coming soon so I'll make yourself presentable," my maid, Rhea told me as she brushed my wild hair and put into a dutch braid.

I paled when she told me that. That normally meant abuse of some sort. She had my bangs frame my face and she picked the gown I was to wear in his presence.I put on the dress.

It was a dark purple dress that the collar hung lower and it had silver embroidery on the chest area. The skirts of the dress went from dark purple to black and were trimmed with silver. I hated wearing it as it was heavy on someone as short on me. I hated the dress as Jose was the only reason she wore it.

Acnologia killed my last maid because she tried to send word to other kingdoms on my condition by throwing her from the tower.

I went to the window of the tower and looked out. I saw 5 riders with the symbol of Naurnos on their horses. They came closer to the tower and found the secret door they drew swords and attacked the guards. I gasped as I saw them pretty much leave them to die. I then heard people coming towards my chamber, so I stayed by the window. The door was then kicked down as the people come and see me trying to protect my handmaiden, Rhea. The leader took his helmet off and revealed a face like my molded friend Gajeel. "Gajeel? Is that really you?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah Princess Short Stuff, it's me," He responded as he eyed Rhea. I then told him that Rhea is on my side and is trustworthy.

"As much as I would love to leave, Jose and Acnologia are coming today and I am chained here so I can't leave anyway," I told him with a sigh.

"No problem Shrimp," He drew his sword and managed to cut through the chains all the way up to the cuff. "Let's go shrimp. Rouge, Rhea rides with you, "he added as he took my hand and lead me out of the tower. He placed a heavy traveler's cloak over Levy so that no one could see her dress other wildly blue hair. He placed her on his horse, then mounted behind her. He then reached past her waist and grabbed the reins. Then he got the horse in a gallop towards his kingdom.

After 3 hours Jose POV

x

x

x

When Acnologia and I arrive at the tower, we find the guards collapsed on the ground and the door wide open.

While Acnologia checks to see if that miserable wench is in there, I check to see if the guards are alive.

Only one is and he can barely breathe.

"Who came here?" I growl as I choke him.

"Five soldiers from the Princess's ex-betrothed kingdom, One of them being their Crown Prince, and their top Generals," He grunted as he tried to take the breath he did not deserve.

I uell in anger as I choke him harder and harder until he stopped breathing.

"My king, the wench is not up there. Did you get information on where she is going?" Acnologia informed me. "What's our next move?" he asked.

"Gather some of your best men and find her and her little rescuers. If they get to Naurnos, let me know because if you can't get her myself", I commanded. Acnologia paled as my words set in.

 _Little wench will be back in my power soon._ I thought darkly as I rode back to the palace.


	3. Riding to Freedom

Chapter Two

x

x

x

x

Levy POV

x

x

x

x

After riding for 7 hrs. past towns, we made camp in the forest and while they pitched up tents and they had me and Rhea share a tent.

They would not talk about the state of Captiosus in front of her and just looked sad yet awkward.

Then Rogue and another soldier, Sting, went to get some food while the rest of them got wood/ made a fire, got drinkable water, and guarded me and Rhea.

While Erza got the wood and built the fire, Panther lily, the other soldier, got water and purified it. During this, Gajeel had been watching over her and Rhea.

"Gajeel, what's happened to my kingdom while I was in the tower? I was being kept from it in the tower and I don't wish to be kept from it now," I asked, my voice quivering with nervousness.

"After ya were put in the tower, Jose started to overwork and overtax people in the kingdom. Many of your old people, now are citizens of my kingdom.

During droughts, or if famine, Jose would work people even harder. The ass is slime and would imprison people deemed as traitors in camps where they would not come back.

He built up the army and heck almost went to war with Naurnos because of his reasonings.

Levy, the kingdom is failing as Jose is wasting resources on himself and his commanding officers," Gajeel told me with a mirthless growl. During this, I began to cry and think about how they probably coincide with the beatings and burnings.

As I cry, Gajeel holds me in his arms and then pulled away. He used his hands and wipes away my tear marks on my face.

"How can someone be that cruel?" I ask Gajeel as he looks at me. He is somewhat holding me with one arm around my waist and the other was curling one of my strands of hair into a ringlet.

My palms felt sweaty and my knees weak. He guided me to in front of the fire and had me sit while he held me and gave me his response.

"Jose is a bastard who is used to getting what he wants. He wanted your throne so he put you in the tower. He did not want rebellion so he crushed his people's spirit," Gajeel told me as he sat down next to me.

He continued to look at me until Erza coughed and I notice her and Pantherlily smiling at us. I feel the heat racing through my cheeks as I looked away.

"I'd hate to interrupt this moment but Sting and Rogue saw soldiers on the horizon so we'll need to leave to escape them," Pantherlily spoke in his deep voice. Gajeel nods as he helps me to stand. He lifts me up and carries me to his horse after he hears me yawn.

He places me on the saddle and mounts his horse behind me. Je hands me an apple and lets me eat as we begin to ride again.

I fall asleep to the steady movement of the horse's gallops.

When I awaken, I am in a queen sized bed with clean sheets. An old pink haired woman was placing a damp and cool washcloth on my forehead. I try to rise but I get pushed back by her.

"Your Highness, you need to rest. You have a fever and to make matters worse your left ankle is sprained and you had glass in your feet. You will not be walking for a long time. Is that clear Princess?", The old woman asked me.

"Yes madam", I respond as I try to get myself to sit up. I think and ask,"Can someone move me to a different room, please? It's a bit dreary in here."

The woman replies "So long as you are not up and about it is alright, I will allow visitors, seeing now you are awake." She exits the room.

Suddenly, Gajeel comes in with Rhea, Metalicanna, Wendy, and Grandeeney. I try to bow in some way but Metalicanna doesn't want me to injure myself further.

"Princess Levy, it is wonderful to see you again though not under the present circumstances," Metalicanna told me as he walked forward.

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady, though I wish we could have freed you sooner than now," he added looking guiltily away.

"It wasn't your fault and besides I am free now anyway so no hard feelings. Though it would get out of this room," I tell Metalicanna as I smiled.

"Levy if that's what you wish I can carry you to the dining hall because you need to eat anyway. You weigh almost nothing from being in the tower for so long," Gajeel says as he comes over to my side. He gently lifts me up and carries me to where ever the dining hall is.

x

x

x

Meanwhile… Jose POV

x

x

x

"So let me guess, she is in Naurnos right?" I asked Acnologia as his face was very pale.

This means that I'll have to abduct my stepdaughter and keep her in the castle. Only when she will stay on the top floor in the highest tower so that it is nigh impossible for her escape. When she is in there I will torture her myself. She'll regret leaving the tower.

I gather some chloroform on a bouquet of white roses, a sword, walking stick, and I use a potion that my royal sorcerer gave me to transform into a different form so that I won't be recognized.

Soon my little stepdaughter, soon I thought as I left the palace.

x

x

x


	4. The Plan Worked

The Plan worked

x

x

x

Two months later

x

x

Levy POV

x

x

x

x

After two months, I have been allowed to go outside of the castle. So long I stay in view of the castle and I am back within an hour or two.

At first, I had to have an escort, but Captiosus has been very silent so I had been given permission to go by myself.

During those two months though, a lot of things has happened. I am now engaged to Gajeel.

He proposed to me in the gardens at sunset and the ring was so beautiful. It had a large diamond on it and the band is made of three strands of Silver, gold, and iron braided together. The ring was fit for a queen to wear.

While I am daydreaming about Gajeel, a poor old man walking towards me.

"Excuse my intrusion, my lady, I am an herbalist and I found these wonderful roses and I was wondering if maybe you had flowers with an odor like these?" the hunched old man asked as he pulls out a bouquet of white roses.

I dismount and he hands them to me. I lower my face in them to get a nice whiff of them.

As I smell the flowers, I begin to feel faint. I try to move my face away from them but the old man holds me in place and I almost immediately faint.

The last thing I see is the old man transformed into Jose tying my arms behind my back and putting me on a huge black stallion that appeared out of nowhere then my vision goes black.

Jose POV

x

x

x

x

After my stepdaughter faints, I rip a piece of her dress off and put her ring in a small bag. Along with a note stating that the engagement is off for she has to pay for her treason.

I tie the bag to the saddle and gave the horse go in the direction of the castle and then I move her in a sack and position it so it looks like a simple travel bag. I laugh as I ride off towards my kingdom.

 _No one can stop me now. I think as I ride off with my stepdaughter._


	5. Discovery

Gajeel POV

x

x

x

x

x

As I walk to Shrimp's favorite spot in the castle because my instincts are saying she is in trouble.

When I arrive, I ask our librarian, Belno, if Levy came in today.

Belno is like a second mom and she comforted me when Levy was locked away and was the one that got me to propose to Short Stuff.

She used to be Shrimp's nursemaid and a researcher there but after Levy was locked away, Jose fired her and others for they served the princess only not him.

However, she hadn't so he went to her chambers and checked there but she wasn't there either so he went to the stables.

When he arrived, there was uproar. My father was there and so was Levy's handmaiden. She was weeping, so was Wendy and Mother.

My eyes scanned the area. I saw Shrimp's horse bit without her and his eyes widened. Tied to the saddle, was a small bag.

I raced to the horse and untied the bag from it. Inside was a piece of her dress, a note with her scent on it and her engagement ring I GAVE HER.

The note read:

x

x

 ** _To King Metalicanna, Queen Grandeeney, Prince Gajeel, and Princess Wendy:_**

 ** _I have taken back my stepdaughter. Do try to find her so that I have something to break her emotionally even further._**

 ** _I, unfortunately, Prince Gajeel, had to end your engagement to my stepdaughter for the greater good. I refuse her to be married to such barbarians that would carry off two maidens_** ** _. As well as she needs to face her treason._**

 ** _However, if you hurry, you will see her be punished for her treason. If you wish to take her place, be my guest. If you don't come within 5 days, she will be executed by drowning._**

 ** _Tic Tok, Tick tock, Time is running out._**

 ** _From,_** **_Jose Porla._**

As soon as I finish reading, I am livid with rage. Jose is going to pay for this.

As soon as I finish reading, I am livid with rage. Jose is going to pay for this. I go to the stables; saddle and bridled his horse, Karma Demon; and track Levy.

When I come to a clearing, I pull at the reins. On the ground are crushed white roses and a trampled strip of cloth. I pick up a rose and can smell the sweet smelling chloroform from an inch away. I pick up the strip of cloth and see that it is one of Levy's headbands.

I tie it around my wrist and get back on Karma Demon. I ride back to the castle because I need a plan before I storm Jose's palace of frozen darkness.

Levy POV

x

x

x

x

 _Ugh, my head hurts_ I think as I try to rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them when I see that they are tied behind my back.

I try to call for help but I find that I am also gagged and my cries are muffled by it so no one can hear my cries.

Suddenly, the light comes into the room and I look around to try to see what the darkness hid.

I was in a prison cell and my ankle was chained. There was a tiny window that was barred so only a little light could come through.

I was still wearing my white and orange dress. It was now filthy from me being in this dirty cell. I tried to loosen my binds but I managed to make them tighter.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and Jose and Acnologia walk in. I immediately tried to get away from them until I hit the wall, but it's to no avail. Jose grabs my neck and lifts me off the ground. Then Acnologia knees me in the gut.

I cry out in pain as I feel bile rise in my throat.

"You stupid bitch!!!" Jose yelled at me as I try to claw at his hand off my throat. He throws me at the wall and I scream as he kicks me in my ribs. Then he spits on me as if I'm a fucking whore.

As soon as he leaves, I begin to weep because of me being abused again. I just wanted to be free and be with Gajeel.

True, he calls me a plethora of nicknames but he can be kind, brave, and loving as well. Why can't I just be happy?

I end up crying myself to sleep that night and dreaming of my crimson eyed prince and hoping that he will save me.


	6. What Is The Plan?

Gajeel POV

After I arrived back home, my father calls a mandatory meeting with his counsel and I was invited to go as I was the one Jose asked for.

When I reach the counsel room, Pantherlily is arguing with Rouge, Erza was arguing with Sting and my father looked like he was about to explode. Then he sees me enter the room.

"I'll call this counsel meeting to order now. Gajeel, you were the one called there by Jose. I believe that if we attacked elsewhere in Captiosus, you and a team of soldiers could rescue Levy while Jose is dealing with other troops. Erza will attack Algaeitia, the river that runs from our kingdom into theirs.

Pantherlily and Rogue, you two will go from the military stores in Captiosus take them for Naurnos temporarily.

I have called for our allies to attack other parts of Captiosus. King Igneel's armies is taking the eastern side, Silver to the North and we will take the west and south.

While this is going on Gajeel and a small group of troops will take the palace and rescue Levy. If all goes to plan, Jose will have to hold a front of five fronts. Even with Tenebris's help, Captiosus will not have the soldiers to back it up," My father tells everyone in the room. They nod as he adds," Gajeel, Mard Geer and Crime Sorcier, will be with you, as they are my spies there and you will be have legion platoon with you as body guards for the princess when you find her. It is in and out. No more fighting than there needs to be. Clear?"

"As crystal Father," I say that as I nod. Jose is gonna suffer for even thinking of hurting Levy. Not to mention Captiosus's people. They have suffered long enough.

"The counsel is dismissed. Go, and prepare for battle!" My father called out as we all left the room.

After leaving, I head to my chambers and put on traveler's clothes and put my armor in a bag so that when we are ready, to attack I have it. I then place my sword's sheath to my belt.

Then I go to the stables and saddle and bridle up Karma Demon. I see that the Legion Platoon are ready to ride, as are the remaining members of Mard Geer and Crime Sorcier are as well. We begin to ride to the Capital city of Captiosus, Crocus.

Meanwhile, Levy POV

When I wake up, a man with maroon hair and a woman with long straight pale blue hair. They both were a guards uniform. They pass me a small loaf of bread and a glass of water to me. Before they leave, one shoves a piece of paper in my hands.

It read: Gajeel's coming.

For the first time in being in this cell I smile. I hand the paper back to the female guard.

"Princess, we are spies from Naurnos. This is Eric amd I'm Sorano. Our cover names are Cobra and Angel," She tells me as she shoves me to the ground as we hear Jose's stomps up the stairs.

He strorms in the cell and sees me on the ground. He sneers at me as he kicks my ribs again.

"Stepdaughter, you finally know your place, after years of educating you finally understand," Jose mocked me. I glarel at him and he looks at Sorano and asks her, "What are you and Cobra doing up here?"

"Well, your majesty, this little ingrate was trying to escape by trying to break her chain off so she needed to learn a lesson. She also called you a bunch of lewd names as well," Sorano said with another sneer. I try to get up from my fetal position but my arms are too weak.

"Oh really? Thank you for letting me know, " Jose told her as he kicked me in my liver area. I fall back to the ground.

As my vision darkens, I think, " _Gajeel please hurry. I don't think I can take much more of this. I'm at my breaking point. "_


	7. The rerescue

Levy POV Two Weeks later.

x

x

x

After I had passed out from pain, Jose left with Sorano and Cobra. They were promoted and they were here all day guards now. They got her info but Jose was in an awful mood as the other kingdoms, besides Tenebris, have attacked the borders of Captiosus.

His army has lost a lot of soldiers, and not just in death, others had deserted Jose as they saw it hopelessly over. Acnologia was one of the lives lost. He fell to Igneel in battle. That meant that Jose just lost his devout follower and one of my more heavier abusers.

When he passed, Jose was not at the palace as often as he was. I actually got time to heal from injuries from Jose.

While I am thinking about this siege of my kingdom, I hear Jose's stomping in the stairwell, I immediately get away from the door and try to hide from his baleful gaze.

He slams the door open and glares at me. I begin to slowly step away from him and lower my gaze.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Jose screeched as he stalks toward me. I slowly try to back away but my back hits the wall.

He grabs my arm tightly and pulls me out of the cell. He leads me up a flight of stairs and it is the roof of the tower. I try to back away but I almost fall off the roof. He glares at me even harder.

"Now, you'll get what a traitorous whore like you deserves," Jose sneers as he pushes me to one of the wedges. I cower back in fear.

"Is this the end," I think as I feel the air on my back. I think that until I hear a voice I turned to in awe: "Jose, You dead fucker!"

Gajeel POV(at beginning of the chapter)

x

x

x

After five weeks of hiding out in the capital, we finally get the order to get my Shrimp out of her prison cell.

Sorano and Eric have gotten us intel. Acnologia isn't going to be a problem as he met his end by Igneel. Hell, the bastard got what he deserved.

Anyway as the rest of Crime Sorcier, me, and Mard Geer went through the castle.

We only had one goal, to find Levy and rescue her and if we see Jose, we are to take him, prisoner. We also meet up with Sorano and Angel and we split up.

Mard Geer has the North wing of the place, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear have the Southern wing, Macbeth, Richard, and Sawyer have the Eastern wing, while me, Sorano, and Cobra go to the West Wing of the castle.

As we search, I look at a tower window and I see Levy through a small barred window. I tell Sorano and Cobra, and we get the others to storm the tower in the west side of the on the castle.

After racing up the stairs, Shrimp's cell door comes into view. I found the door open and Levy not in the cell. I race up more stairs to find Jose towering over Levy as he tries to push her over the top of it.

I yell, "Jose, you dead fucker as we pull our weapons and surround him. Levy rushes over to me and I put her behind me. Jose growls as he backs up.

"If you think you've won anything, you haven't. I know this castle like the back of my hand. You won't get me," Jose begins to say but he trips and falls off of the tower. As he falls to his sad demise, he screams and when he hits the ground, his skull cracked open like an egg.

I look over to Levy who is crying at it now being over. Jose, her longtime abuser, no longer being able to hurt her. She looks at me and wraps her skinny arms around my chest.

When we get to the base of the tower, people surround Jose's body and they immediately surrender.

"Send word to the Troops of Captiosus, that we have lost our tyrant of a king and have been liberated", Sorano yells as the soldiers come and look at Jose's body. They look at us and they cheer for his reign is over.


	8. not a chapter

Hiya readers!

So I will have a chapter out soon but I, in my wisdom, have decided to tell you 5 things about me.

1\. I am a history nut. In my class, people come to me for answers

2\. I am a Scorpio

3\. My favorite dragon slayer is Gajeel as he has changed more as a character so I like him the best. Besides Wendy as I adore her.

4\. I am a singer. In choir, I am an Alto or a Tenor.

Lastly

5\. I am a total LGBT supporter and an anti-bully supporter as well.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day

Goodbye

Adios

Ciao


	9. Epilogue

After three weeks of rebuilding,

Captiosus was now under the rule of

the rule of Queen Levy and her new

husband, King Gajeel.

When the news of Jose's death reached

Laxus, he overthrew his father and

became allies with other kingdoms as

well with his new queen, Mirajane

(Sorry Fraxus fans).

Natsu and Lucy had a baby girl named

Nashi and a son named Igneel.

Gajeel and Levy had 4 kids

\- Emma

-Yaje

-Shuotora

\- Belno

(They are in oldest to youngest despite

Yajeh and Shuotora being twins)

Mira and Laxus had a beautiful

daughter named Nova and a son whom

they named... Wait for it... Makarov

after Gramps.

Wendy and Romeo ended up together a

nd they had twins as well. Two identical

sons named Macao and Wakaba.

Juvia and Gray had three children

Sylvia

Silver

And Mika

Jellal and Erza had a son named Simon

and 2 daughters named Irene and

Rosemary.

And they lived happily ever after, or

.did they?


End file.
